Oh, Sungguh!
by Apostrophee
Summary: Seorang Midorima Shintarou tak paham mengapa hari kelulusan berarti begitu banyak untuk Takao. [sebuah ficlet midotaka]


**Oh, Sungguh!**

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Mido dan Taka dalam sebuah ficlet

.

.

.

Hingga upacara kelulusan selesai, Midorima tidak lagi terlihat di kerumunan manapun, atau setidaknya begitulah yang Takao pikirkan.

 _Mungkin sudah pulang dengan keluarganya._ Ya, bisa saja.

Semua orang menyalaminya, teman-teman, adik kelas, guru biologi yang menyebalkan, siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya. Mereka memeluknya, atau memberi sebuket bunga, atau menangis bersama-sama. Kadang Takao lupa setelah lulus ini ia masih harus mengerjakan ujian masuk universtas sehingga ia tidak boleh terharu sebelum waktunya. Takao lelah. Tapi ia sangat puas.

Tiga tahun menduduki bangku Shuutoku tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan pada awalnya. Dulu ia pikir di tahun pertamanya Takao sudah akan mendapat pacar yang luar biasa cantik. Tapi rupanya tidak, dan Takao hanya bisa tertawa saat mengingat keinginan konyolnya.

"Takao."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari keran air, ia basuh wajahnya dengan punggung tangan secepat yang ia bisa.

Mendapati Midorima dan seragam _gakuran_ yang terlihat jauh lebih rapi daripada biasanya berdiri di dekat tembok, Takao tersenyum senang. Seperti yang ia harapkan jauh di dalam hati. _Sepertinya ini adalah waktu di mana Shin-chan akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah menjadi sahabatnya selama tiga tahun dengan tulus_ , pikir Takao.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Takao berlari menuju Midorima dengan langkah lebar. Segera ia siapkan lengan-lengannya untuk merengkuh pundak sang kawan, tapi Midorima―tentu saja―lebih cepat menghindar.

"Shin-chan! Bagaimana bisa kau masih sekeras batu padaku di hari kelulusan!" Takao nyaris menjerit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mempertanyakan sikapmu sendiri yang terlalu ganjil!" adu Midorima. Takao mengumpat tawa, terkadang Midorima memang suka mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat baku, membuatnya jadi lebih lucu.

Namun seandainya Takao adalah sutradara film layar lebar, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memarahi Midorima. Seharusnya bukan begitu dialog yang ia ucapkan. Tidaklah etis di mata Takao. Teman mana yang memperlakukan temannya dengan kasar saat suasana sedang mengharu-biru?

"Hei, bukankah kau senang tidak ada Akashi di sekolah ini?" cengiran Takao sedikit banyak membuat Midorima merengut sebal, ada implikasi di balik retorikanya. Mungkin Takao pikir saking Midorima begitu terhipnotis oleh keakuratan ramalan zodiak, ia pun menggilai kesempurnaan dalam mengejar nilai akademis.

"Bukan begitu, dasar."

"Hmm… ya, aku tahu bukan prestasi tinggi yang membuatmu senang," ujar Takao cepat. "Kau pasti senang karena Mabo tidak akan menjadi guru bahasa Inggrismu lagi, atau mungkin kau senang karena kita tidak akan berada di kelas yang sama lagi, atau hmm … apa, ya?" Takao mulai menerka-nerka.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Suara Midorima begitu mengejutkannya. Terdengar seperti ragu-ragu. Takao keheranan, apakah tadi ia mengucap kekeliruan yang menyinggung perasaannya?

Tapi toh, ia tetap tertawa. "Ayolah, gerak-gerikmu terlihat berbeda saat sedang senang. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman?"

"Aku yakin tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Meskipun di antara hari-hari itu seringkali posisimu lebih mirip seperti pembantuku," ungkap Midorima. Takao mencekik lengannya.

"Seperti itulah gunanya teman!" pekik Takao dengan gembira.

"Karena itulah aku senang."

"Huh?"

"Kau sadar akan posisimu selama ini."

Dan kemudian tawa Takao berderai-derai. Terlalu gaduh untuk preferensi Midorima sendiri. Tapi tak mengapa, sudah seharusnya begitu.

Pada saat itu juga, Takao melepas tangannya dari lengan Midorima. Tapi kemudian ia kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di belakang bahu sang partner. Tanpa bisa Midorima cegah, tentu saja, Takao menggunakan kesempatannya untuk merangkulnya dengan erat.

Dan Ya Tuhan. Takao sangat merindukan momen ini. Apakah bisa seseorang merindukan pelukan temannya sampai terasa menyakitkan?

Padahal Midorima tidak pernah kemanapun. Lelaki itu ada di Shuutoku, di kelas yang sama dengannya, di lapangan basket yang sama selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa suara dari keduanya sampai Midorima memecahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Dan Takao amat yakin saat mengatakan itu, pipi Midorima pastilah sedang merona hebat. Hari kelulusan memang menakjubkan. Tidak pernah ia menyangka Midorima akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sedemikian memalukan baginya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku bisa memeluk sahabatku sendiri tanpa harus meminta izin darinya?" Takao berkilah dengan bangga.

Maka pelukan itu tidak lama. Setelah usai pun gerak-gerik Midorima masih nampak kaku seperti biasanya. Setelah Takao selesai berjinjit, secara kebetulan ia mengaitkan pandangannya pada kerah seragam Midorima.

"Jadi, ada yang meminta kancing keduamu?" tanyanya menggoda. _Wow_ , ia tidak menyangka Midorima bahkan lebih populer di antara para gadis daripada Takao sendiri.

"Ya, beberapa waktu lalu." Midorima memutuskan kontak mata.

Mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam hati Takao. Kenapa Takao yang harus bertanya duluan? Kenapa bukan Midorima sendiri yang memberitahunya? Rasanya menyebalkan, dan sedikit sakit.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia masih tersenyum lebar. "Hei, siapa gadis yang memintanya?

.

.

.

Midorima tidak menyesali keputusannya.

Saat _bunkasai_ pertamanya di Shuutoku, ia ingat seorang Takao Kazunari menghampirinya ketika gilirannya berjaga di stan rumah hantu.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Bolehkah aku meminta kancing keduamu di hari kelulusan nanti?"

Midorima tidak mengerti. Ia kaget luar biasa. "Apa?!―"

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan!

Padahal Midorima tidak mempersilakannya, tapi kemudian Takao lekas berlari pergi sebelum ia sempat menjawab lagi. Midorima berdiri dengan alis yang saling bertautan heran. Dari kejauhan terlihat Takao dan teman-teman kelasnya bertukar tos. Tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk bahu satu sama lain.

Sudah ia duga. Semua itu rupanya hanya rekaan semata. Taruhan konyol yang biasa dikerjakan oleh orang-orang tanpa kerjaan. Pada hari itu sebenarnya Midorima telah menambahkan satu poin baru dalam daftar dosa-dosa Takao pada Midorima.

Midorima belakangan ini mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa itu. Lelaki itu idak pernah mencampakkan amanah yang telah diberikan, tekadnya dalam mengerjakan sesuatu selalu sebulat bola basket yang dimainkannya. Maka ia pada hari kelulusan ini ia telah mengembalikan apa yang Takao minta tempo lalu. dilihatnya ponselnya sekali lagi. Pesan yang Takao kirim malam itu, entah kenapa, lebih emosional dari semua drama yang pernah―secara tidak sengaja―ia tonton.

.

.

' _Shin-chan! Aku tahu kau itu_ tsun _! Tapi astaga! Jadi kau yang_ _meninggalkan kancing di tasku?_ _!_ _Kau benar-benar berpikir aku seorang gadis atau kau ingin melucu?!_ _Gila, ya!_ _Aku belum selesai tertawa sejak dua jam yang lalu!'_

 _._

 _._

Dan Midorima pikir sebagai seorang sahabat, tindakannya itu sudah lah betul untuk dilakukan. Tapi kenapa Takao membalas pesannya dengan banyak tanda seru?

* * *

.

.

.

Halooo

apakah anda terkejut atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih di bagian akhir cerita? sayangnya saya inginnya begini/yash slapped.

baiklah, pokoknya sekian dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

.

sedikit glosarium untuk membantu _:_

 _.gakuran_ : seragam sekolah murid laki-laki di Jepang, ((yang biasanya warna hitam))

. _bunkasai_ : festival budaya

.kancing kedua ((dari atas ya)) seragam laki-laki biasanya diminta atau diberikan saat hari kelulusan sebagai bentuk _kokuhaku_ /pernyataan suka di Jepang, hehe

 **ciao!**


End file.
